


獻給你的幕前幕後

by Greengreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, musical actor AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greengreen/pseuds/Greengreen
Summary: Cass和Sam都是音樂劇演員的AU，圍繞著兩人一起演出《Wicked》這部音樂劇的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ＊起源是我玩文手挑戰，第一個人點CP（sastiel），第二個點主題（音樂劇演員AU），第三個指定類型（台上與台下的反差萌）。
> 
> ＊我已經寫完主要的部份了不用擔心斷頭，不過我還想加番外（搞死自己，加上比較長一點，所以就分次放。
> 
> ＊裡面有＂＂的歌詞都是來自https://reurl.cc/QEy9M（百老匯中譯站）翻譯，有的部份配合劇情男女調換我有稍微更改。
> 
> ＊這篇會提到wicked這齣劇重點內容，所以請斟酌要不要看吧。希望我的寫法沒看過wicked這齣音樂劇的人也可以看得懂，真的看不懂可以就當作Sam的戀愛日記看（被打）。

_經典不敗音樂劇《wicked》 三十周年版將開始排練。_   
_這齣眾人熟悉的音樂劇是講綠野仙蹤的壞女巫－Elphaba以前的故事，帶領我們已另外的觀點看待所謂＂壞女巫＂的過去。在這段過去中最為重要的另位角色，就是曾與她同窗的北方好女巫－Glinda。兩人的情感交流為這齣戲的重要看點之一。_

_劇組此前宣布將在30周年舉行特殊公演，性別替換劇。兩位女主角將選由兩位男性演出，而其他角色也是比照對換。_

_內部透露，目前演員都已選出，近日就會進行排演。_   
_這會擦出什麼新火花呢？又或是譁眾取巧而已？目前各方都引頸期盼。_

＊

滑過手機上的新聞，Sam深吸了口後站起身來。該是時候出門了，他望著門邊掛著的鏡子檢查儀容。他可不想在第一天排練時就遲到。

Sam Winchester 剛從藝院畢業，隨即在試鏡中取得壞女巫－Elphaba的角色，儼然有機會成為新新之星。Sam還記得當他收到劇組通知－Elphaba這角色非你不可時，他的心臟以狂烈的跳動來表達喜悅。

Sam對於自己的能力是有信心的，畢竟在學時期他的表現一直非常優秀，也早已有過參與戲劇演出的經驗。不過他對於自己非常適合角色的說法，倒是有點懷疑。身材高大，外貌不錯又學業優秀的他，跟在劇裡的Elphaba雖然有所相似，但又有很大不同。Elphaba因為膚色不同他人，不受歡迎和被周邊的人所歧視、厭惡的心情，他想是他所需要琢磨的。

不過一開始面試，Sam就是打定著挑戰這跟自己有所不同的角色。演員不就是常常需要扮演和自己不太相似的角色。

Sam想，也許劇組也跟他一樣，想要有所挑戰吧？

這個想法當他在進入排練場地，被介紹認識飾演Glinda的男子後，幾近於肯定－這個叫做Castiel Vodka的演員有著他完全沒想到的低沉嗓音。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Act.1**

**NoOne Mourns the Wicked／沒人會哀悼惡者**

**＂沒人為了惡者哀悼**  
**現在終於，他消逝離開人間**  
**現在終於，快樂又佈滿世間**  
**而天知道**  
**我們知道天意是甚麼**  
**天也知道**  
**惡者會孤單死去＂**

**一切開始於壞女巫死了。大家一片歡樂，接著好女巫Glinda搭著泡泡從天而降，歡慶的歌詞中卻帶著哀傷。她在眾人詢問下倒敘與壞女巫的關係。**

**最早的一首歌。詞曲家根據Castiel的聲線，改成了不同調。當然為了替換劇，舞台的每首歌也都做出了一定的調整。**

**當群演們齊唱著慶祝的歌詞後，還沒和道具一起運作的情況下，Castiel比劃著肢體，緩緩唱出了高潮。**

  
**＂他獨自死去＂**

**導演檢討時希望Cass的表情能更讓人覺得，在看似快樂的外表下帶著哀傷。**

**「等你跟Sam熟了以後，應該就能更自然的唱出這感情了。」導演笑著拍了拍Castiel的肩膀，並對Sam點頭示意。**

**Sam不知道Castiel跟他熟了以後會不會唱得更好。**  
**對於他來說，他只是喜歡上了這個聲音。**

＊

  
Castiel比自己大一點，有過幾部音樂劇和話劇的經驗，還是個喜歡穿著風衣、有著藍色雙眼的男人。這就是Sam對於Casteil一開始的全部印象了。對了，在聽過他的歌聲後還要加上，有著低沉好聽的嗓音。

剛開始的一個禮拜Sam跟Castiel確實是不太熟。同樣身為主演，對方似乎很低調，幾乎隻進行工作上的談話。相對而言，Sam剛加入劇組沒多久就有許多人與之攀談，他也與一些人建立了關係。

Castiel是孤僻，還是不太懂怎麼與他人交流呢？Sam曾經半是玩笑半是認真地想過，比起Castiel，他自己應該更扮演適合種眾人愛戴的Glinda吧！搞不好劇組是發錯通知了，Sam搖了搖頭想著，怎麼可能。

不過身為常常要有緊密對手戲的搭檔，Sam覺得他還是想跟對方打好關係。那天他來到排練現場，正巧看到Castiel在放他的東西，Sam想著這是個機會。

「嗨。」Sam本來想像平常一樣表現的，可是不知道為什麼他總感覺Castiel身邊有種氣場，讓他會不由得有點緊張。

「你好，Castiel。」一堆平常作為開場白的話Sam完全沒吐出來，只吐出了這句感覺愚蠢的話語。Sam覺得應該要再講些什麼的，但是他的身體違背他的意願，他只是僵著笑容繼續看著對方。

Castiel微微歪著頭，並皺起眉頭，一臉困惑地看著他。他不會不知道怎麼回應吧？Sam緊張地想著。幸好這狀態沒維持很久，年長的音樂劇演員就點了點頭，像是理解了Sam想表達的。

「你好，Sam。」  
這樣簡單的一句話就讓Sam感到感激，至少這結束了詭異的情況。隻是Sam沒有想到後來的情況。

「再見，Sam。」  
在這天排練結束的時候，拿著包準備離去的Sam聽到了熟悉的嗓音跟他說著再見。  
「再見，Castiel。」Sam的心情忍不住雀躍起來。

接下來的日子，這兩個人就像有默契一樣進行著這樣的對話。在幾次反覆後，Castiel告訴Sam他可以叫他Cass就好。這樣的行為便成了習慣，即使到了他們都很熟之後，也依舊繼續著。

啊，Cass就是因為這種－讓人覺得會心一笑的特質才會選作當Glinda吧？在某天早上Cass跟Sam打過招呼以後，Sam忍不住產生這樣的想法。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

  **WhatIs This Feeling／這是甚麼感覺**  
  
**壞女巫Elphaba** **跟好女巫Glinda** **剛入學的時候被分配住在一起，而他們剛開始對對方的印象並不是很好。**  
  
**＂這是甚麼感覺，突如其來且新鮮＂**  
**＂我在看到你時，也有同樣感覺＂**  
  
**Cass** **微皺眉頭的表現，完美地呈現Glinda的不屑。這點在Sam還不太了解Cass的期間，讓他有點失落。**  
  
**＂心跳加速、頭暈轉向、面紅耳赤＂**  
  
**然而在年輕的音樂劇演員與對方有了交情，排練時就有了另一個小小的困擾。他在與Cass面對面怒目相視的場景中，偶爾會不小心想起Cass傻傻的問候。**  
  
**＂這是什麼感覺？**  
**如火炙熱**  
**它有名字嗎＂**  
  
**深吸了一口氣，Sam瞪著Cass唱出帶著不滿的歌聲，和Cass的聲音交織再一起。**  
  
**＂對！就是憎惡**  
**純純正正的憎惡＂**  
  
**Sam** **提醒著自己，這個是專業表演。他可不能把這歌唱成……該怎麼說，別種感覺。雖然他哥Dean** **總是吐槽說：老天，這歌詞真的不是兩個傢夥互相看上對方了嗎？**  
  
＊  
  
Cass是個很奇妙的人。  
認識Cass越多，Sam就越這麼覺得。  
  
在進入劇組一個月後的某天，Sam在放假的早晨前往他喜愛的早餐店享用早餐。他點了習慣的沙拉跟咖啡，這一切都跟以往一樣，只有一點不同－他看到了Cass拿著餐點盤，探頭探腦地尋找座位。  
  
「嘿Cass，這邊有位子。」Sam對他招招手，示意對方過來一起坐。  
  
「我之前沒有在這邊見過你呢？」在Cass就定位後，Sam忍不住問到，「你之前來過這裡嗎？」  
  
「沒有，這是我第一次這間店。」面對年輕音樂劇演員的問題，Cass只是眨了眨眼睛平靜地回復他，接著對著自己的餐點露出微小的笑容。「因為我喜歡吃的店收起來了，聽說這間店新推出的蜂蜜牛奶和PB&J很好吃。」  
  
  
「是嗎？那太好了。」Sam不是很懂那些每隔一段時間會推出的菜單，因為他總是喜歡點固定的。  
  
兩人一邊吃一邊聊著劇團和生活的事，這樣的日常感讓Sam覺得非常舒適。  
  
「嗯，我喜歡這個味道。」Cass似乎很滿意他的早餐，他的臉上泛著微笑。「以後可以常來這裡，這邊離我住的地方比較近。」  
  
「是嗎？」Sam喝了口咖啡，隨意問到，「你住在哪區？原本吃的店在哪？」  
  
「新澤西的霍博肯，我吃的店在皇后區的XX。」  
  
聽到Cass的答案Sam差點嗆到，他發現Cass跟他住在同一個城市，但是這不是他第一個念頭，他首先想到的是－這間店離Cass住的地方距離不近，就算從戲院過去也要再一段時間。  
  
「那不是有點遠嗎？」  
  
「是沒錯，所以我沒辦法每天吃。」Cass一本正經地看著他回答，「可是那裡的蜂蜜優格是不能替代的。」  
  
看著Cass一臉無辜的樣子，Sam忍不住愉快地笑了起來。注意到Cass又開始用疑惑的眼神看著他的時候，他笑得更開心了。  
  
Cass是個很奇妙的人。  
而在Sam的眼中正是這些奇異之處，讓Cass顯得與眾不同。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

  **Dancing Through Life／跳過這支人生的舞  
  
男主角登場，跟Glinda一拍即合，兩人約定一起在晚上參與舞會。Glinda慫恿自己的愛慕者去邀請Elphaba的妹妹跳舞，當Elphaba想找她討論這件事時，Glinda送給了她一頂自己不想帶的帽子。沒想到對方誤以為是好意，力薦她，讓她能上想上的課還得到了魔杖。Glinda感到很愧疚……  
  
這是有著大量歌舞表現的一幕劇，因為對調劇的關係，男主角自然改成了女生擔任。  
  
Sam看著劇情推進著，舞群跳耀著。Cass跟著那位叫做Meg的女演員迴轉著，邁著步伐跳著經過調整的舞步，而他則等待著自己的出場。  
  
來到舞廳的壞女巫被孤立出一個區域，此時音樂暫停，只留下她自己一個跳著尷尬的舞蹈。  
  
Sam是很擅長跳舞的，但是他的戲必須假裝自己不會跳舞，擺出滑稽的舞姿。他等待著內疚的好女巫－Cass跳出來，接續著Sam尷尬的舞。  
  
很神奇的是他感覺Cass這段的舞蹈比前面還要自然，但是眼神卻有點不自信。相信我，不由自主地Sam望向Cass表演的眼神帶上了些其他色彩。當背景音樂響起，Sam看著Cass帶著愧疚的臉，他感覺對方接觸自己的眼神亮了起來，接著兩人很流暢地進入了雙人舞。  
  
那是全新的感受，明明是按照既定的舞步，但是卻有著一些微小的變化，呼吸、節奏都敲在一起。  
  
群舞慢慢加入他們，Sam帶著驚喜的看著舞群，而Cass則微笑地看著他。  
  
＂跳過一支人生的舞  
在奧茲舞廳  
如果只因為塵土終將歸做塵土  
你的人生結局將會變得不一樣  
當你跳過這支舞＂  
  
曲目結束於群演的高昂歌聲中。  
不論是導演、演員還是其他工作人員，對於兩人在這裡的表現都十分滿意。編舞則說，他們這段比前面Meg和Cass的舞蹈更自然和諧，帶動情緒。  
  
即使知道按照編排有這樣的效果也許是自然的，但這無損Sam莫名高興的心情。  
  
＊**  
  
關於舞蹈，Sam在和 Cass一起搭地鐵加path回家的路上問過他。  
  
那時候的他們已經會在假日出來玩、出來吃飯，偶爾一起訓練，甚至一起通勤去戲院排演。年輕的演員記得，當他問這個問題的時候，對方露出了有點困擾的表情。  
  
「嘿Cass，如果你不想說，不說也沒關係。」看到Cass的表情，Sam立刻擺擺手對著作在他旁邊的Cass說到。  
  
「沒事的。」Cass的表情緩和下來反問到，「Sam你覺得我跳的舞怎麼樣？」  
  
「啊？我覺得還不錯，你跟Meg一起跳的舞步很準確。」Sam露出頑皮的笑容，「老實說我原本以為你會比較不擅長這個。」  
  
「我是不擅長這個沒錯。」  
「什麼？」聽到對方的回應，Sam不自覺地張大了嘴。  
  
「Gabriel陪我特訓了一段時間，把那些固定的舞練順。」Cass瞪向Sam吃驚的表情，「Sam我只是不擅長，我也是百老匯劇場演員，只是要比你們多練習。」  
  
「不，Cass我只是覺得你很厲害。」Sam微笑著伸出手拍拍年長演員的肩，接著若無其事地問到，「誰是Gabriel？」  
  
「我哥。」Cass似乎想到什麼，他的嘴角勾起，「你也見過他的，他是我們的舞台總監。」  
  
「那個Gabriel？我以為我跟Dean已經夠不像了。」那個雖然很有能力，但是總是很喧鬧的傢伙，Sam怎麼樣都沒辦法把他跟Cass連結在一起。  
  
「沒人認為我們像過。」Cass聳聳肩，聲音突然溫柔了起來，「但是和你跳的舞不一樣。」  
  
「和你跳的那段舞不一樣。」  
  
似乎是努力思考著正確的表達方式，Cass微微偏著頭。「我本來是一步步照著舞步的，但是那時候我看到你的眼神……好像在鼓勵我。」  
  
Cass靠著車廂的臉上泛出溫暖的笑容，「接著我就很自然的跟著旋律和劇情舞動了。」  
  
Sam不知道他今晚還會在接收幾次Cass的驚人之言，他只是努力控制著自己驚人的心跳和笑容，以免對面的人又用他又歪著頭問他怎麼了。雖然他一點也不介意看到那個表情，但是這次他可不知道該如何解釋現在的心情。  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  **Popular／人見人愛**

 **  
**經過舞會，好女巫跟壞女巫變成好朋友。在寢室裡，Glinda決定要幫Elphaba打扮，讓他變得跟自己一樣受歡迎。  
  
這段有名的戲，最大的看點就是Glinda誇張而逗趣的反應。而這也是當初Sam最無法想像的一場戲，他實在無法想像常常不是困惑，就是嚴肅表情的Cass要如何表現。雖然Cass也是有放鬆的或愉快的表情，但是要做到這樣全身心放開也是一大課題。  
  
不過在練唱階段，Cass的表現算著不錯的。而且瞭解舞蹈的事之後，Sam覺得就算是不擅長的，年長的演員都能把他做得很好。  
  
而Cass的確做得非常好。  
  
＂拉拉拉拉  
我們要讓你變得人見人愛＂  
  
Cass愉快地歡鬧著，他的表現誇張而有趣。他繞著Sam露出甚至有點瘋狂的笑容，擺弄著Sam的裝扮就像在玩耍般。Sam能聽到其他看彩排的人發出的大笑聲。  
  
＂他們就不過是人見人愛  
拜託  
這都跟人見人愛有關  
跟你的自身才華無關  
是你怎麼被別人看待  
所以要變得人見人愛需要很精明  
像我！＂  
  
跳躍著，擺著手發表著意見的Cass就像放飛了自我，完美地結束了這幕。而導演和一旁看戲的工作人員都不禁拍手叫好。  
  
親身與Cass對戲的Sam在驚喜於對方演技時，也不禁好笑地懷疑起－自己認識的人難道是假的。  
  
＊  
  
每個人身上總有著不同面相。而身為常常扮演別人的演員，現實跟戲外又差多少呢？Sam有時候會這樣想。  
  
那是公演四個月後的事，Sam跟Cass在結束當天的表演之後，跟平常一樣一起坐車回家。Sam提議去年長的演員家聊天，而對方也答應了。這一切都和以前發生過的事差不多，只是這次在Cass家門口前，有三個男人們看著他們。  
  
「Sam，你第一次看到我們家Cassie的表現嚇傻了吧！」Gabriel看起來似乎有點驕傲。  
  
眼前的男人Sam不是第一次見到，這是劇團的藝術總監Gabriel，不管怎麼看他都覺得他跟Cass不像。不過在剛才見了另外兩個兄弟後，Sam想也許Gabriel跟Cass是最像的，至少跟那兩個人比起來。  
  
他不是很想回想起剛才混亂的狀況，Cass那個叫做Lucifer的哥哥竟然可以比他們的藝術總監還吵，而那個看起來一臉優越感的Michael，則一臉平靜地說著恐怖的話。  
  
「是啊，Cass的演技真的是太出色了。」在這點上Sam還是挺認同Gabriel的，「尤其是他唱popular的那個狀態，根本想像不到。」  
  
「啊？」然而Gabriel對Sam的回應似乎感到有點疑惑，他看向Sam的眼神似乎意有所指，「Cassie的確很厲害，不過他某部份可能不只是演的。」  
  
然而那個眼神稍縱即逝，Gabriel眨眼就變回原本那個嘻笑的表情。當Sam還想問些什麼時，Cass打斷了他。  
  
「Gabriel，你該出去了，Lucifer跟Michael都在等你。」  
「你這是在趕我嗎？」  
  
「也許？也許你們下次忘了帶老家的鑰匙，可以先打電話給我。」  
無視裝出不滿的樣子看著自己的哥哥，Cass微微偏著頭露出他招牌的困惑表情。Sam現在能分出那個Cass只是在裝傻，他相信Gabriel也知道。兄弟倆打鬧了一會，Gabriel就放過Cass和門外的兩人一起離去。  
  
  
「Sam抱歉，我哥都是些……自我風格很強烈的人。」  
Cass在桌上放上咖啡和牛奶，Sam能從他皺著的眉頭看出他的無奈。  
  
「啊，不會。」Sam聯想起Dean忍不住笑著說，「我哥也是這樣的。」  
  
三個吵鬧的人不在房內，感覺Cass的房間似乎變得很安靜。  
「Gabriel剛才有跟你說什麼嗎？」  
  
Sam抬起頭對上Cass湛藍的雙眼，他思索著自己有露出什麼跡象讓對方發現。他的確還蠻想知道Gabriel那時候說的是什麼意思，但是他不知道Cass想不想說。每次都會被發現呢，他勾起雙唇，最近Cass常常這樣在他什麼都沒說的時候就會發現他有些不對。  
  
既然已經被發現了，Sam也就直接說出心裡的疑問。  
  
「那個＂放開的狀態＂其實可能最不是演的。」  
「……」  
  
看著用雙手擺著雙引號的Cass，年輕的演員回想起第一次看到對方完全放開的表演後，他想當然地大力稱讚了對方，還跟他開著朋友間的玩笑。那時候的Cass只是跟以前相同，裝作瞪著他說自己也是演員，然後感謝地接受下他的讚美。然而當他越認識Cass，有時候他越覺得有點奇怪的感覺，而今天終於知道原因。  
  
「我跟我爸曾經有點摩擦，那時候我有過有點放縱的日子。」Cass低沉的嗓音聽不出太大的感情波動，「當然後來都解決了，我知道他只是不擅表達。」  
  
「那段經歷莫名的成為演戲的資產，不過那也只限於＂放縱的表現＂。」  
  
Sam看著Cass有點自嘲地笑著，「偶爾我會想，也許受歡迎又帥氣、跳舞也好的Sam更像Glinda。」  
  
有些深厚的情緒在Sam的心裡成型，他還來不及理清就忍不住脫口而出，「Cass別說了。」  
  
「沒有人比你更適合這個角色了。」雖然他曾經也以為自己更適合，但是經過了這些排練和演出，至少他看到Cass已經演出了屬於他的Glinda。  
  
「我一開始也覺得自己的角色適合你演。」Sam撥著自己的頭髮，有點尷尬地坦承，「但是現在我喜歡你的Glinda，還有……」  
  
「你的歌聲，我非常喜歡。」  
  
Cass彷彿想說什麼，但是又不知道該怎麼說。最後他說了，  
「Sam我也很喜歡你的Elphaba」  
  
兩個人很奇妙地都笑了。  
  
「Cass你知道嗎？我爸也是個不擅表達的人。」  
接下來的時間，Sam跟Cass說了很多他沒跟別人說過的事，直到兩人都累了。年長的演員留他在這裡度過一晚。  
  
Sam躺在沙發上，他聽到去廚房洗杯子的Cass哼唱著－Starry, starry night。  
  
也許Cass還有很多面向是他所不知道的，但是Sam感覺不管是他喜歡的、不喜歡的，自己都願意學習去接受。而自己也有很多部分還沒告訴別人，但是Sam覺得他也不介意慢慢告訴Cass。  
  
包括一些他今晚才了解的事。  
  
比如說，Sam還沒有說他覺得Cass這樣的反差更讓人心動。  
比如說，他也沒有說自己好像愛上Cass了。

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**DefyingGravity** **／** **抵抗萬有引力**  
  
**Elphaba** **被邀請去奧茲國，沒想到自己會被尊敬的魔法師利用，拒絕魔法師後憤而離開的他卻被抹黑，真正地被貼上＂壞女巫＂標記。大隊衛兵包圍了Elphaba** **，以及追去勸阻他的Glinda** **，Elphaba** **決定這次不要再被擺布了。**  
  
**這是極為困難而高潮的一段，不只在歌聲上，情緒上也必須做的很滿。而這幕劇也是好女巫和壞女巫分道揚鑣的開始。**  
  
**Sam** **與Cass** **對看著、吼著，唱出他們自己的想法。**  
  
**＂我受夠了接受限制**  
**只因為有人說就該是這樣子**  
**我無法改變所有事**  
**但如果我不試，我永遠都不會知道**  
**我已經花太多時間在害怕找不到愛**  
**我猜我早就失去了**  
**好吧，如果那就是愛**  
**它的成本也未免太高＂**  
  
**Sam** **的歌聲帶著心痛但堅定，他已做出決定。施了飛天咒的他，望著心碎的Cass** **做出了請求。**  
  
**＂跟我走。想想我們能做的事，我們一起。＂**  
  
**＂沒有限制**  
**我們一起無可限量**  
**我們能組成前所未有**  
**最好的隊伍＂**  
  
**Sam** **的口吻帶著懇求和渴望。而Cass** **完美地演出了被動搖了樣子，在那一瞬間兩人同時合唱。即使如此，Cass** **依舊沒有跟Sam** **走，不過他們希望對方開心的心情都是一樣真實。**  
  
**年輕的演員知道，每次唱這段時兩個人的情緒完全不需刻意假裝。Sam** **對Cass** **伸出手，對方立刻上前緊緊地握住他的手，兩個人的歌聲真摯地混合在一起。**  
  
**＂我真的希望你能頓悟**  
**你才不會為自己的生命後悔**  
**我希望你最後能快樂**  
**我希望你快樂，我的朋友＂**  
  
**在互相道別後，群演扮演的衛兵衝入舞台。Sam** **跟著舞台設計緩緩升空，嘶吼出最為震撼人心的樂曲結束了這首歌。**  
  
**而台下的觀眾劇烈的掌聲，總是無縫接軌地接上。**  
  
**＊**  
  
人的一生會被問多少問題？這些問題有時候無足輕重，有時候卻會影響些人生的分歧。這麼說的話，Sam所記得的這個問題大概就屬於後者。  
  
「讓我們歡迎wicked替換劇的兩位主演來到節目！」  
  
公演上映一年後，Sam跟Cass一起接受了電視台的訪問。Sam對於電視訪談並不排斥，而且在主持人提問下，也許能聽到Cass說出一些有趣的答案。  
  
這段訪問過程比想像的輕鬆，看起來主持人是有做過準備。偶爾有難以回答的話題，年輕的演員也很自然地幫身旁的友人檔下，順帶在對方一臉迷惑地看著他時做出了不少解釋。  
  
「你們兩位覺得，如果在Elphaba請求Glinda一起離開時，Glinda答應了會怎麼樣呢？」  
  
在經過多個問題轟炸後，主持人再次丟出問題。這是個比較特別的問題，Sam思考著該正經回答，還是先帶點幽默的回應。可惜的是沒等他回答，站在另一邊的監製此時提醒他們時間已到，於是主持人急忙與他們致歉並做了個結尾,，感謝主演的參與。  
  
因為這天集中了不少行程，節目訪談時間較晚，地區也較分散。所以劇團安排他們住在旅館一晚，等二天一早再趕回劇場。  
  
「Cass？你在想什麼？」  
  
Sam一邊吹著頭髮一邊看著看著電視的Cass，他發現對方盯著好一陣子的螢幕，但眼中卻沒有焦點。  
  
「我在想那個主持人最後問的問題。」年長的演員抬起頭看了他一眼。  
  
竟然還在想那個問題嗎？沒想到Cass竟然對訪談的問題納麼耿耿於懷，Sam不禁好奇起來。吹好頭髮的他關起吹風機，走到Cass的床邊坐下，劇團給他們訂的房是雙床雙人房。  
  
「你想到答案了嗎？」  
「嗯，答案大概很簡單。就跟歌詞唱的一樣，他們可以一起達成很多事。」  
  
聽到Cass的回答，Sam的雙眼寫上疑惑。  
「那你還在想什麼？」  
「我在想，Glinda拒絕Elphaba的時候有多麼難過。」  
  
坐在Sam左側的Cass抬起頭凝視著比他高的男子，像是真的為自己演的角色感到難過。  
  
「即使知道是在演戲，有的時候在Sam演的Elphaba做出請求後，還是會感覺有點動搖。」  
  
時機是一種很奇妙的東西，從排演到公演不知不覺已經一年多，自從熟了以後，不管是繁忙的工作和休閒他們總是在一起。儘管Sam早已意識到自己愛上Cass這件事，他也沒有想到要改變他們目前的關係。  
  
直到此刻，看著印在Cass眼中的自己，Sam感覺就像回到青春期。  
  
「那如果我用Sam的身分問你，你願意跟我一起走嗎？」  
  
激烈的心跳回盪著，Sam不知道他會收到什麼回答，只能盯著Cass傻看著。年輕的演員發現對方湛藍的瞳孔放大，接著嘴角勾起。Sam還沒來得及思考含意，Cass就抬高身體拉過他，把自己的唇覆蓋在他的唇上。  
  
「我用Cass的身分回答你，我願意。」  
  
  
至今的人生中Sam被問過許多問題，也問過許多問題。不論是簡單的或令人尷尬的，要問哪個問題是他最喜歡的他可能還需要思考。但是要問到哪個問題是他印象最深的，他絕對能不假所思地說出答案。  
  
  
  
  
****


	7. Chapter 7

**ACT. 2**  
**I’mNot That Girl (Reprise)** **／我不是那個女孩(** **重現)**  
  
  
**在Elphaba** **離開後，Glinda** **成為了美好的形象代言，而兩人都愛著的男主角成了侍衛隊長，負責抓捕壞女巫並與Glinda** **有了婚約。然而當Elphaba** **來到翡翠城，男主角Fiyero** **坦承自己愛的是壞女巫，並跟他一同離去。**  
  
**在替換劇裡，扮演Fiyero** **的女演員牽著Sam** **的手離去。被留下的Cass** **，眉頭緊皺表情悲傷地唱著，**  
  
**“** **別許願，別這樣**  
**許願只會為心帶來傷口**  
**我認識一個人**  
**她為他傾心**  
**我不是那個人”**  
  
**這短短的一段帶著輪替的悲傷，在前幾首歌難過地唱著這段的是Elphaba** **，現在卻換成了Glinda** **。**  
  
**在一旁等待著自己上場的Sam** **有時會覺得，如果他再聽Cass** **多唱點，也許就會忍不住想要上去安慰他的心。即使Sam** **在劇中是被愛著的那個人。**  
  
**＊**  
  
舞台上和舞台下就像是分成兩個世界，也許之間有所連結，但是細數的話總有不同。就像在劇中Fiyero愛的是Elphaba，但現實中的Meg更喜歡Cass。  
  
「好，我們現在看到的是Sam在化妝。」在每場表演前，Sam總需要花很多時間畫上他的綠皮膚。有的時候，劇場會拍一些相關的幕後花絮，而這一天也是如此。  
  
已經著裝完畢的Meg坐在沙發上當起旁白，跟著Sam隨便閒聊著關於角色的事，或者開著玩笑說著一些後台的瑣事。  
  
「嘿，Sam。」  
Cass的身影從門口出現，他的身上已經換上了裝扮。年輕的演員正打算和他打招呼，Meg卻早已一個箭步地跑過去招呼對方。正在化妝的Sam只能好氣又好笑的坐在位子上，無法移動。  
  
「好了，Sam放鬆。」Meg笑著跑回Sam的身邊，「你也知道我本來就比較喜歡Castiel。」  
  
「對，我們都看得出來。」Sam想著Meg跟Cass說話時總是不同的語氣，以及有時候帶著挑逗性的用語，他有點想笑地說，「可惜Cass的開竅度不是很高。」  
  
Meg白了他一眼，然後好像想到什麼。她忘了一眼正在攝影Cass單人介紹環境的工作人員，然後低下頭在Sam耳邊悄悄說，「就像你們的關係也看得出來。」  
  
Sam抬起頭快速地看了一眼身邊，化妝師正好去拿東西好像沒聽到。他一臉複雜地看著Meg，嘴角擠出無辜的笑容。而對方只是抬起一邊的眉毛，露出成功報復的笑容。  
  
「Sam，Meg，你們還好嗎？」  
  
「沒事，我先去上個廁所，這裡就先交給兩位。」Meg 笑著跟從慢慢地從另一邊走過來的Cass跟攝影說到，接著機伶地轉身溜了出去。  
  
只留下又一臉疑惑的Cass和擺出正常狀態的Sam，一搭一唱地繼續這個幕後花絮。  
  
結束攝影後，Sam跟Cass說了這件事。這時的他們已經交往半年，其實兩人也沒想到要特別隱瞞，單純是覺得沒什麼時機好講。  
  
「不知道Meg是什麼時候發現的？」Sam眨了眨眼，他覺得他們的狀態其實沒差很多，「她是本來就有關注你才會發現吧？」  
  
「誰知道呢。」Cass歪著頭很嚴肅地問到，「不過你想Gabriel知道了嗎？」  
  
他們兩個一起回過頭去，看著拿著手機不知道再跟什麼人溝通的舞台總監。不知為何，Gabriel好像注意到兩人的眼神，撇了過來露出一個＂微笑＂。  
  
舞台下舞台上總有不同，但是Sam他並不在意Meg不愛他這件事。相比之下，年輕的演員發誓Cass家的老哥們，才是這兩個世界中最讓棘手的差異。  
  
****


	8. Chapter 8

**NoGood Deed** **／永別善事**  
  
  
**壞女巫Elphaba** **被設計捉拿，Fiyero** **想要救他卻被抓住，被綁到田裡掛到架上。Elphaba** **施咒救不了愛人，又想到被自己連累的其他所愛之人，悲憤交加的Elphaba** **決定再也不做好事。**  
  
**極為關鍵的一首歌。在經過前面種種的傷害以後，傳唱著壞女巫真正被逼得走向＂邪惡＂的心境。**  
  
**Sam** **痛苦地唱著咒語，不論是動作到表情滿是痛苦、憤怒。痛苦的他已經不知道自己在做什麼了，他大力地關上魔法書，咬牙切齒地控訴著。**  
  
**＂一個傷人的問題糾纏著我**  
**沉重地令人難以道出：**  
**我是否真地在追尋善良**  
**抑或只是在追尋注意**  
**是否好心都被冷眼相對**  
**如果這就是好心的下場**  
**或許這就是為什麼＂**  
  
**Sam** **的表現深刻地呈現出心已死的Elphaba** **，他放棄一切地唱著。**  
  
**＂好吧，夠了，就這樣吧**  
**就這樣吧，那麼就讓**  
**所有奧茲居民都同意**  
**我已經壞到骨子裡頭＂**  
  
**Sam** **從內心嘶吼著最後的，隨著黑色披風的翻飛，臉上的表情已不再見溫柔**  
  
**＂我立誓我再也不會**  
**試著做任何好事**  
**我再也不會**  
**做任何好事＂**  
  
**觀看的影評人都給了極佳的評價，讚譽這是段看了會感覺無法呼吸的表演，就彷彿心被這股太過抑鬱的悲痛深深掐住。**

  
**＊**  
  
  
Sam不討厭巡演，他很開心能讓不同地方的影迷看到這齣戲。但是他沒想到自己偶爾太入戲的毛病，在巡演中會提高。  
  
公演三年後，劇場舉行了第一次巡演。Sam和Cass沒有留在紐約百老匯，而是跟著巡演團隊一起演出。也許是因為離開習慣土地，每在一個地方停留一陣子後又要離開，這樣的變化讓他太入戲的狀況增加。不過還不到太嚴重，偶爾當Sam不能排解時，他會跟Cass一起吃吃美食、散散步轉換心情。  
  
大部分的時候他都是能處理的，直到了那個晚上他無可自拔地感到感傷。  
  
「Sam你還好嗎？」  
坐在Sam旁邊讀書的Cass關心地問到。  
  
「Cass，我還好。」因為不希望對方擔心，Sam本來想敷衍過去。但是當他看到Cass凝視的眼神就知道他瞞不過對方，於是放棄般地改口。  
  
「不，不是很好。」年輕的演員把頭鑽入對方的懷裡，「我一直想到Elphaba，是被逼迫地多痛苦才會不想再做好事。」  
  
「因為Elphaba原本是很善良的人，所以才會傷得更重吧。」Cass輕輕地撫摸Sam的頭髮，沉穩的聲音從他頭頂傳來。「但是Sam你要記得你不是那個角色。」  
  
「我知道……」Sam悶聲回應，他不是每次都會陷入同樣的地方，但是這次就是覺得也什麼卡在心頭，也許那不只是入戲的關係。Sam翻過身盯著Cass的側臉，他覺得那個感覺好像浮了出來。  
  
「Cass，搞不好有另一個世界，在那裡我是邪惡的化身。」Sam臉上浮出有點心酸的笑容，「不過你不管在哪裡，一定都是那個善良的人。」  
  
啪的一聲，溫熱的手掌貼上他的心房，Sam看著年長的演員一臉嚴肅地盯著他。「就算是那樣，你也是像劇裡一樣被逼迫的，而我也像劇裡一樣會犯錯。」  
  
Sam感覺到Cass的溫度好像透過手心傳了過來，他忍不住想要閃避對方的眼神，但是卻又像被磁力吸住般又移回了原位。Cass側了側頭，表情變得柔和了起來。  
  
「但是Sam你記得，不論在哪裡。只要我們在彼此身邊，總會有個人拉著，總會有個人愛著。」  
  
那是一種胸口的石塊移開的感覺，Sam感覺能看到Cass拿開石頭，牽住他的手。年輕的演員忍不住起身抱住對方，他能想像出對方有點不知如何是好的神情，但是他知道Cass總會包容他的這點。  
  
「Cass你如果做了什麼自以為正義的錯事，我會把你叫醒，然後再把你抱回來。」  
「那Sam如果被壓迫地走向邪惡，我也會把你拖回來陪著你。」  
  
溫暖的氣氛蔓延著這間雙人房，Sam不討厭巡演，他知道自己雖然受歡迎但是卻也有外人看不到的脆弱，他知道巡演會讓他更容易感覺不踏實。不過Sam並不擔心，因為他知道有一個人，即使看著他的脆弱仍然會愛著他。

 


	9. Chapter 9

**ForGood** **永遠改變/ Finale** **終曲**  
  
**民眾組成討伐隊要去抓壞女巫，Glinda** **立刻趕去提醒好友。沒想到Elphaba** **收到Fiyero** **已經不在的消息，決定投降。Elphaba** **告訴Glinda** **自己不想牽連他，Glinda** **不在乎，他想要幫好友洗刷罪名。這是兩個人最後一次的見面，那之後壞女巫被一盆熱水溶化，生命消逝。**  
  
**故事到了這裡，所有的一切愛恨都放於腦後。兩位女巫在最後離別之際隻是發自肺腑地唱著－這首告白之歌。**  
  
**＂我曾聽過一個說法**  
**生命中會遇到的人都有其理由**  
**帶來我們能學習的目標**  
**如果我們讓他們引領我們**  
**他們就會是最能幫助我們成長的人**  
**而我們也會報以同恩＂**  
  
**Cass** **的眼睛帶著淚光，Sam** **能感覺他似乎下一刻就能流淚。Cass** **的嗓音帶著感激又混著悲傷。**  
  
**＂我不知道這是否是真的**  
**但我能認識我自己是誰**  
**是因為認識了你＂**  
  
**但是Sam** **沒什麼好說的，因為他自己也是一樣。他深深地凝視著對方，口中吐漏的歌聲帶著哽咽。年輕的演員伸出手緊握著對方，彷彿捨不得放開。**  
  
**＂很有可能**  
**我們此生不會再相見**  
**所以分別前我要說**  
**從你身上學到的事造就了現在的我**  
**你將會如手紋般印在我心中**  
**不管我們的故事將如何結束**  
**我知道你已經改寫了我的故事**  
**因為你和我成了朋友** **＂**  
  
**即使如此，Sam** **最後還是只能放開緊握的手。兩人一起合唱著彼此相同的心意，此時濃烈的情感充滿空間。**  
  
**＂誰能知道我會被改變得更好**  
**我真的相信我已經**  
**被改變得更好＂**  
  
**Elphaba** **跟Glinda** **將在此告別，而Sam** **跟Cass** **也將在此告別他們的角色。經過了六年的定演，兩次的巡演，兩個人將在今天一起退出了這齣戲。**  
  
**最後的結局，在眾人以為壞女巫以死而歡唱著慶祝的歌時。Elphaba** **跟變成稻草人的Fiyero** **悄悄出現，原來他們是詐死來永逃追捕。為了避免被發現，他們沒有告訴任何人。**  
  
**不知情的Glinda** **肝腸寸斷地唱著，和在另一邊懷著無限不捨的Elphaba** **的歌聲交織在一起。**  
  
**最後一次，Sam** **和Cass** **的歌聲在這裡合而為一。合著所以群演歡呼的歌唱聲，真真正正地結束故事。**  
  
**＂因為我認識了你＂**  
**＂因為我認識了你＂**  
**＂我已經被永遠改變＂**  
  
**布幕拉起，演員開始一個一個出來謝幕。**  
  
**Sam** **知道Cass** **因為最後一場的原因，在最後一刻早就忍不住讓眼淚流下來了。而聽著他的聲音的Sam** **淚珠也早已劃過臉頰。**  
  
**兩個壓軸的主角手牽著手，就如那上千場的演出般，提起笑容走到了觀眾面前。觀眾如雷的掌聲綿長而不間斷，他們能聽到有些觀眾也發出了啜泣和不捨的呼喊。兩個人心糾在一起，轉向對方，就打算像那一千零一次進行擁抱，然後與其他演員最後一次謝幕。**  
  
**但是，這次不同了不是嗎？這是最後一次了。Sam** **看著Cass** **的雙眼露出了微笑，他知道Cass** **知道他是什麼意思。在終場開演前，他們就已經跟劇團裡的大家說過這個可能。而幾年前就知道兩人關係的劇團，幾乎是一片笑著說早就在打賭你們終場要公開了，**  
  
**只是他們更提前了，遠早於結束之後的記者會上。**  
  
**Sam** **在這裡俯下身親吻著Cass** **，而Cass** **也回吻著。**  
  
**台下台上的人首先是一陣驚訝的沉默，接著就像巨大的炸藥炸開般，響亮的掌聲和歡呼、口哨聲此起彼落。**  
  
**就像是送給這對大家深愛的角色及演員－最後的禮物，這段長長的旅程畫下了完美的終點。**

  
**＊**

清晨的陽光照入屋內，Sam從睡眠中張開雙眼。他揉揉鬆亂的頭髮，起身盥洗。今天可是個重要的日子，他可不想遲到。  
  
那天的終場得到一緻的好評，除了演員們比往日更加珍情流露的表現，最後謝幕時Cass和Sam的公開也得到多數人的支持。出乎Sam的意料，網路上早就有不少人認為他和Cass早該在一起了。好吧，其實也不能算太驚訝，畢竟自己劇團的人可是老早就虧著兩人的行為，Sam好笑地想著。  
  
年輕的演員一邊穿上衣服，一邊笑著看向床鋪的另一邊的男子。對方似乎是感覺到他的視線轉過身來，帶著有點迷茫的眼神，說著那早已養成習慣的問候。  
  
「早安，Sam。」  
「早安，Cass。」  
  
Cass坐起身，傾身給Sam的臉頰一個輕啄。在那天之後，兩個人搬到一起住。接著兩人除了繼續其他音樂劇的演出，也各出了幾張唱片，參與了一點電影、電視劇的演出。直到今天，他們將展開兩人一起的巡迴演唱會。  
  
Wicked一齣戲讓兩個人結緣，讓兩個人相識，最後走在一起。就如果劇裡一樣，他們讓彼此更好。不過和劇裡不一樣的是，他們並沒有永不再見。  
  
「你還記得我們一起演出的時候？」  
  
盥洗後的Cass走向廚房，突然問著準備早餐的Sam後方。Sam轉過頭去，望著對方額前有點濕潤的頭髮下閃爍的那對雙眼，他露出了笑容。就像彼此的靈魂纏繞在一般，他們總是知道對方想要做些什麼。  
  
「因為我認識了你。」  
「因為我認識了你。」  
「我已經被永遠改變。」  
  
兩人的歌聲迴盪在飄著香味的房中，就如同他們以前的日子，以及接下來所要度過的每個日子。  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於寫完這篇故事了，我本來只想寫五分之一的長度的。寫了好久，真挑燈夜戰，因為我晚上才有空跟靈感。中間還經歷了難得的sastiel大糖跟SPN要結束的事。
> 
> 一開始在想誰是Glinda還是Elphaba，覺得Glinda跟Cass個性就是差比較多，  
> 竟然要反差就是Cass當Glinda。雖然我文章的反差比較像是寫故事分開，現實在一起的反差。後來我又去聽CD時，覺得這樣安排也會莫名適合他們。
> 
> 天使的形象一般都是比較光明，Glinda在裡面是好人。壞女巫並不是壞人，但是因為外表被歧視當作壞人，又對到Sam前幾季的樣子。
> 
> 這就是一個充滿我自己私慾（？的同人。雖然整體是按著大鋼，但是有的內容也是自己爆走了。不過結果還是不錯的。
> 
> 之後還會有幾個小番外，先說聲再見啦。


	10. Chapter 10

**番外一**  
**他／Cass** **視角的一切**

  
很高，有一頭好看的頭髮。  
這是Cass對Sam的第一印象。  
  
在他們多認識了一段時間後，他在他的印象中加上受歡迎。相較於自己，Sam似乎很快就跟其他演員相處融洽。  
  
Cass不是討厭人，他只是總搞不太懂現在流行的東西。有人跟他說，那是因為他跟三個年齡有差距的哥哥一起生活了十幾年。雖然Gabriel他們則說，那只是因為他的腦袋有一些異於常人的思維方式。  
  
不管怎樣，他也就這樣度過了一開始的排練生活。直到那天Sam跟他打了招呼。  
  
Cass覺得有點困惑。他和劇團的人不是不會互相招呼，只是大部分的時候這都是客套的展現。他能感覺到Sam這個招呼跟平常的不太一樣，是一種像是想拉近距離的表現。Sam是個溫和的人，Cass可以感覺到，所以最後他回了他－你好。並在排練結束後，跟他說了再見。  
  
出乎意料的，這個男人就這樣走進他接下來的人生。  
  
Sam是個接受力很強的人，這是Cass那時候的想法。不然怎麼會有人因為一個招呼，以及自己被Lucifer他們的笑稱是＂偏執的吃貨行為＂的表現，以及自己其他被旁人不能理解的反應，顯現出這麼純粹的開心。  
  
接觸越久他們發現彼此的共同處越多。他們都喜歡看書，喜歡散步，喜歡小動物。但是最讓Cass覺得神奇的是，他跟Sam在一起的時候總是可以放鬆下來。他是不那麼擅長舞蹈的，即使對百老匯演員似乎顯得有點詭異。Cass需要很努力地練習來彌補這一切，也許就是這樣才使得他在演出時會因為擔心而有點不自信。不過，跟Sam在一起的時候不一樣，那是一種自然的感覺。  
  
他想，也許那是因為Sam是相信他的。所以他也相信著Sam。  
  
Cass把自己沒自己幾乎沒有告訴過別人的事，幾乎都告訴了Sam。他沒想到對方也同樣的，把自己的心事也和他分享。或許，也不是不能想像，因為在那之前他們就有著不可言喻的默契了。  
  
Cass喜歡對方的陪伴，他享受著兩人相處的時光。要說什麼時候愛上對方的，他並沒有意識到。直到那個晚上Sam跟他做出邀請時，他快速跳動的心臟，以及比知覺還要更早的反應讓他知道了，早在很早以前他就愛上Sam了。  
  
Sam也是會脆弱的，就跟自己相同。在他們關係更緊密之後，他們彼此強韌的偽裝就更少了，畢竟在怎麼假裝總是會被對方意識。有時候Cass會覺著對著自己撒嬌的Sam就像一隻黃金獵犬，他們不在意別人知道兩人的關係，他們更在意，自己是不是有把溫暖傳遞給那個正在心碎的對方。  
  
很高，有一頭好看的頭髮。  
這依然是現在Cass對Sam的看法，不過在那之後要加上的特質可是數也數不盡。不管是讓Cass快樂的，讓他生氣的，讓他困惑的，每一種都構成Sam的一部分，所以他愛著這一切。  
  
Cass知道，他會再繼續發現多更多的Sam，相對的Sam也會發現越來越多的他。在他們離開最初相遇的戲後，在他們之後的日子。  
  
而他發自內心的感謝著這一切。

  



	11. Chapter 11

**番外二**  
**弟弟／Gabriel** **視角**  
  
看著遠處的Sam跟Cass，Gabriel飛快地掏出手機按下拍照。這張照片不久後將會出現在－他和兩個哥哥的私密群組裡。  
  
「Castiel怎麼看都是愛上那個小子了！」  
「Gabriel，你有沒有搞錯啊！！！」  
「哎呀，Cassandra談戀愛了。」  
  
Gabriel常常覺得他們一家子都是些獨特的人，這也就代表著要跟他們溝通可是要費一番苦力。而在這樣環境出生的Castiel，從小就常被哥哥們當作玩鬧的對象。憑良心說，他覺得自己雖然也喜歡捉弄小弟，但那有一半起碼是愛的表現。至少跟上面兩個哥哥比起來，Gabriel覺得自己的關愛是最正常的。  
  
Cass對Sam有不同的感覺。  
  
這點Gabriel大概比自己的老弟早許多就注意到了。剛開始的時候，Cass會問他一些關於Sam的事。後來Sam跟Cass就開始同進同出，Gabriel常常想，他們是當他的感受雷達壞掉嗎？雖然身為舞台總監的他工作忙得要死，但是每次自己的老弟跟那個年輕的演員出現時，空氣總是瀰漫著不一樣的氛圍。  
  
在這個有點瘋狂的家庭下，他的小弟有著出人意料的溫柔。有時候Michael跟Lucifer瘋起來可是連他也招架不住，這時候只有Cass會陪著他，義正嚴詞地跟兩個哥哥對抗。Gabriel不想承認，他其實有點吃醋Cass的優點被別人看到這件事。而他知道他的哥哥們也一樣，就算關愛著，也一個個遺傳到他爸不善表達感情的部分。  
  
Sam是一個和善的好人，Gabriel看得出來。可是同樣的他也很好奇，為什麼一個明明挺受歡迎的演員，會看上自己的老弟。所以他幫自己的弟弟防著點也沒錯吧？Gabriel是這樣想著。  
  
雖然最後出乎他的意料，Cass竟然繞過他們，選擇先跟老爸公開這件事。在老爸同意後，那兩個明顯有著戀父情結的哥哥就倒戈了。  
  
但那又是另一個故事了  
  
回到在兩個人都還沒發現自己知道的現在。看著跟Sam一起時無比自在的Cass，Gabriel知道他心裡早就認同Sam了。不然他也不會在這兩個傻瓜都還沒發現彼此心意前，就出手讓他們更了解彼此。不過他是哥哥嘛，偶爾捉弄著這兩個傻瓜也是可以的吧，更何況喜歡惡作劇可是他的天性。  
  
於是Gabriel露出他一貫的嘻笑的表情，望著遠方盯著他看的兩人。

 


	12. Chapter 12

**番外三**  
**未來／Meg視角**  
  
演唱會開始前的後台擠滿工作人員，Meg拿著她的親友證明順利地進入休息室。她才剛走進門口，就看到坐在沙發上的Sam和Cass向她打著招呼。三個人彼此寒暄，聊著最近的近況，就像是回到幾年前三個人一起工作的日子。比起那些光鮮亮麗的表演時光，Meg感覺她對於這些放鬆的時刻更加懷念。  
  
「不好意思，這邊有些事情想請兩位確認一下。」  
工作人員的聲音打斷三人悠閒的時光，Sam跟Cass看看Meg，又有點困擾地相互望著。  
  
「好了，你們兩個先去忙吧。」Meg推推兩人的肩膀，「等下如果還有其他人來我會幫忙轉告你們一會就回來。」  
  
「Meg，休息室裡的東西，要用什麼不用客氣。」  
「還用你們說，我可不知道怎麼跟你們客氣。」  
  
這兩個人還是跟以前一樣，Meg盯著離去的Cass和Sam想著。就跟她最早遇到他們的時候一樣。  
  
Meg跟劇團較多數的女孩不同。她承認一開始她也對Sam比較有興趣，但是後來有次當她受傷的時候，Cass出乎意料地細心包紮讓Meg開始關注起他。現在想想她短暫而美好的愛戀，早在Sam從那群喜愛他的演員團一頭紮進Cass身邊時，就宣告結束了。  
  
Cass跟Sam有著旁人所不能理解的默契，不論是演戲或是日常，不是那種驚天動地的火光，而是自然到很難察覺。Meg不覺得自己沒有魅力，不過要跟老早以前就環繞那兩人間的特殊氛圍比，她想是毫無勝算。何況不說Cass，Meg其實也還挺喜歡Sam的，善良且有趣的人在這一點上從來沒變過。這也不干擾她繼續對Cass說出那些暗示用語來逗弄他們。  
  
喀，休息室的門緩緩打開。Meg看到一位男子走進，男子東張西望並擡起綠色的雙眸看著她。  
  
「嗯，我應該沒有走錯吧。」  
「別懷疑，這裡就是Sam跟Cass的休息室。」  
  
Meg笑著解釋了對方的疑惑，接著她伸出雙手指著男子手中的東西。  
  
「要送給他們的？」  
「哈，我不是很清楚這種地方要送什麼。」男子似乎有點困窘地聳聳肩，但隨即又很有自信地笑著說，「而且這東西等他們結束後就可以喝。」  
  
「不錯的選擇。」  
冰涼的啤酒罐上，用緞帶綁著的卡片大大地寫著恭喜。Meg挑起一邊的眉，並勾起嘴角，看來對方是真的不知道要送些什麼。  
  
「Dean，你已經到了啊。」  
「嘿，老爸老媽。Sammy他們好像不在。」  
  
休息室的門口再度傳來聲音，被稱為Dean的男子立刻上去招呼。  
  
Meg看著那位似乎是Sam的哥哥和他的爸媽交談著，看來不論是哥哥還是爸爸都不太懂得這些細節。她看著爸爸手裡裝飾精美的花束想著，那絕對是Sam的媽媽挑的。Meg回憶起了在進來休息室前，經過的Cass老爸。聽說他們的舞台總監跟Cass的其他哥哥今天因為工作都不能來，所以正隔著電話不滿地抱怨著。雖然不能到場，但是他們也都送了祝賀禮物。  
  
即使有些彆扭、有些奇怪，但這些家人彼此關心的感覺，就像Meg在Sam和Cass身上感受到的一樣溫暖。  
  
  
在兩個主角回到房內時，大家不約而同地走向他們，用滿滿的祝福包圍住兩人。Meg輕輕地把要送禮的花，放在那張堆滿祝福的桌上，接著也跟著加入迎接他們的人群裡。  
  
花束夾著的卡片真摯地寫著，  
「獻給我們的獨角獸，祝你們演出成功。」  
  
  
  
Fin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這次是真的全部放完啦，番外就到這裡。  
> 他們都故事我想將會自己展開。
> 
> 不管是哪個世界，我都希望著他們能夠擁有溫暖。


End file.
